


Riddikulus

by troubledsace7



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Newt, I love two scientists, M/M, Newt just wants a friend okay??, Newts a year younger, and a muggle born, i know it’s stupid don’t @ me, slythein Herman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Herman Gottlieb has never in his fifteen years on this planet has never meet someone quite so infuriating. It’s his first year at a new school can’t he get a break?Newton Geiszler is lonely, but will the new kid be the friend he’s been longing for?





	Riddikulus

When Herman arrived at 9/3 quarters he was amused, honestly it was a bloody hassle to carry all his stuff and struggle with his cane. Seeing all the happy families seeing their kids off made him grit his teeth. His leg ached and he wanted nothing more then to sit down and scowl for the rest of the trip. Honestly what was his father thinking, moving here? He was already settled in so well at Durmstrang. Transferring in his fourth year would definitely make him an outcast almost the other students. No that the cane didn’t already add to that. 

At least Hogwarts had an amazing group of teachers, Herman looks forward to being intellectually challenged by some fresh faces. His parents had already contacted the school and placed him in the proper classes, because of course he couldn’t be trusted to arrange that himself. 

He sighed as handed his luggage to the man loading them. He stepped onto the train and he could feel the states on his back and the whispers. He was far too old to be just another first year yet his cloaks held no colors. He turned his nose up and headed down the corridor of compartments, everyone full of chatting students and groups of obviously close friends.

He stopped at the second one to the right and sighed in relief as it only had one small boy who was oddly enough holding a frog in a cage and chatting with it. Must of been a first year who hadn’t made friends yet.

Herman stepped into the compartment and cleared his throat, “Erm. Pardon me, is this seat taken?”

The kid’s head snapped up, and he blinked twice, before nodding slowly, his jaw slack. Herman leaned his cane on the window, and gingerly sat down, careful of his bad leg. 

“Thank you.” Another nod. “I’m Herman.” 

He stook out his hand to shake. The kid just stared at it before adjusting his glasses,which made his eyes comically large. He grasped Herman’s hand firmly and shook it quickly. 

“I’m Newton! But you can call me Newt! And this is Alice!” He held up the tank containing the frog. 

His tone was energetic and it was like a flip had been switched. Sitting down Hermna could see the kids tousled hair and crooked tie which oddly enough were colored yellow. His robes were similar shade with a patch. He was familiar with house's to know which one this belonged to. So this ‘Newt’ wasn't a first year like he assumed. He felt a small wave of pity for this lonely student, it was obvious he had no friends besides his frog. 

“Nice to meet you, Newton.”

He disengaged his hand, and leaned back in the seat again. Newt deflated a little at the formal tone but he smiled nonetheless. 

“So are you transferring?”

Herman nodded staring out the window, “ Yes, I suppose it’s obvious. Without house colors I’m sticking out like a sore thumb.”

“That’s so cool dude!!! I guess welcome to Hogwarts!!! What year are you? I’m year three!”

 

Herman winced, “Year four, and please refrain from calling me ‘dude’.” 

Newt nodded his face falling a little, “ Yes. Yes, sorry my bad! It’s just a habit you know american and all.”

“You’re an American?”

“Sorta. I was born in Berlin, but my parents were American to pass the accent along. I’ve heard it’s obnoxious, so sorry I guess.”

Herman snorted, “It’s fine.”

Newton’s fingers tapped nervously on his lap and there was a small silence, “Soooo...Any subjects you find particularly interesting?”

“I find all subjects quite invigorating Newton. But my prefered subject is potions. It’s quite fascinating, I’ve always favored math and the exactness of brewing is similar in that way. You must be precise for a potion to turn out.”

Newton nodded aggressively bouncing in his seat, “Man I hear you!! Potions is fucking neat!!”

Herman glared, “Must you be so vulgar?”

He shrugged, “Well, I’m not wrong! My favorite subject is magical creatures!! They’re just so cool, and learning about their habits and homes is crazy interesting! So different from muggle animals yet basic instincts. For example, did you hear the manticore acts like a house cat?? Except with wings and shit? It’s like magic impact on nature is subtle in terms of behavior, but the physicality of these beasts are completely otherworldly. And they’re so easily misunderstood!!”

It was Herman’s turn to shrug, he could never get into magical beasts, he found them too unpredictable and messy. 

Newt seemed to snap out his rant at Herman’s non difference. He blinked and slumped back in his seat. “Oh. Creature’s aren’t your thing huh?”

“Not really.”

Another silence filled the cart. 

“Did you know I used to believe in aliens? I thought there was so much unexplainable things in this world so naturally that meant aliens. So when I got here it kind of snapped into place and now I want to learn everything I can about this world before I even consider the existence of another.”

“You’re from a muggle family then?”

Newt stiffened before glaring at Herman, snapping out “Yeah. Is that a problem for you?”

Herman almost laughed at the display of aggressiveness. Clearly Newt was all bark and no bite. Herman could probably take him bad leg and all. He smiled, “Not at all. Simply curious.”

Newton crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Well you can stick that curiosity right up your ass. Just because my parents weren’t magical doesn't give you the right to say anything. At least they weren't some...some cousin fucking purebloods!”

This time Herman did laugh, a small involuntarily chortle “Relax Newton, I meant no ill will. I don’t care about your parents magical backgrounds. ”

Newt relaxed but still obviously tense, he avoid eye contact with Herman finding his coat sleeve very interesting suddenly. , “Oh okay. Sorry. It’s just some pe- ya know what nevermind.”

“It’s fine Newton. Though what you said about purebloods is a little harsh.” 

“Nah. Fuck Purebloods! Nothing, but entitled rude bastards.”

There was a tense silence when Herman raised his eyebrow, and Newton’s eyes widened

“Oh shittttt. You’re a pure blood, aren't you?”

Herman nodded.

“Sorry. I meant most purebloods are entitled assholes, not ALL.”

 

Herman shook his head, “To be quite frank, I don’t think that’s much better. I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, especially in the company of someone you know really nothing about. What it I was one of those elitist? That would simply paint a target on your back..”

Newt huffed out a bitter laugh and pulled his knees into his chest, “Yeah. I wouldn’t want to do that.”

He shook his head nad huffed, then reached into his carry on bag and pulled out his book, “Now if you don’t mind…”

His compartment partner waved his hands, “ Yeah don’t let me stop you.” He gesture to the open notebook filled with scribbles, “I’ll just.. Yeah.” He smiled brightly again before balancing the book on his thigh and biting on the pen tip. 

Herman shook his head at this absurd student, he could switch gears so suddenly. Just a second ago he was cursing pure blooded proclivity and now he was quietly scribbling away. Perhaps his odd behavior is what resulted in his empty cart. Herman could see how his brashness could get on some people nerves. He was quick tempered himself and even these few brief minutes with Newt were taxing on his patience. 

He shook his head and returned to his book. It didn’t matter anyways, he doubted he would ever see Newton again. After all he was a third year, and he doubted his personality would land him in Hufflepuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it and I’ll keep updating! ❤️


End file.
